Finding Forever
by Samantha1596
Summary: Alexis Was perfectly happy that is until the parents she knew and loved were arrested for kidnapping and all she is left with is her "adopted" little sister. They are both quickly sent to Alexis's biological parents in Forks. Alexis is trying to get to know her parents while at the same time take care of and protect her little sister whos... Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Alexis Was perfectally happy that is until the parents she knew and loved were arrested for kidnapping and all she is left with is her "adopted" little sister. They are both quickly sent to Alesis's biological parents in Forks. Alexis is trying to get to know her parents while at the same time take care of and protect her little sister whos biological parents were killed in her kidnapping. But a new life and a new family doesn't seem to be enough. Three guys are trying to win her heart. Can she bring herself to trust anyone? Or will she block everyone but her sister out when she finds out her mother is a half vampire and her father a shapeshifter and that both boys have a similar secret?

Chapter One: Family Lies

There was a loud pounding on the front door, waking Kassie who I had just gotten to sleep. She looked sleepily up at me as I laid her on the couch. "Go back to sleep, I'll be right back." She wouldn't stay though as the fist once again pounded against the door. I scooped her up in my arms as I quickly made my way to the front door. My heart dropped the second I saw the red and blue lights from a police car I knew instantly that something was wrong.

I held Kassie closer to me as I opened the door to find two officers in full uniform. "Alexis?" The dark haired man asked. His badge read Officer Devaul. I gave him a small, tense nod. "May we come in?" I looked around, knowing my parents weren't home but this seemed important. I opened the door wider, shutting it behind them.

After we all took a seat, Kassie curled up on my lap I spoke. "What's wrong?" I asked. Cops only came to your house if something was wrong or if someone who lived there had broken the law. The woman took a deep breath before she spoke. " There's no easy way to say this but the Lovett's aren't your real parents. We have been looking for them for years now. They are wanted for two cases of kidnaping and for a homicide."

My heart dropped as she spoke, she had to be lying. "No, you guys must have gotten something wrong." I told her, refusing to believe her.

"No. I'm sorry. But they aren't yours or her biological parents. They kidnapped both of you when you were babies and in the process of taking her they killed her parents." She said, nodding towards Kassie. She held a folder with the word EVIDENCE written across the top out towards me but I didn't take it. Instead I held Kassie tighter.

"We need you to pack yours and her stuff. You will be staying with a foster family tonight and will be flying to meet your parents first thing in the morning." My world was quickly falling apart around me.

I didn't want to hear anymore, there were already tears in my eyes. "What will happen to Kassie?" I asked, looking down at the half asleep little girl in my arms. I didn't care what they said, she was my sister and I would do anything to keep her with me.

"Since she doesn't have parents we don't see the point in splitting you up and neither does CPS. Things will be hard enough on both of you without splitting you two and putting her in foster care." The woman said and I nodded, a bit relieved.

"Kassie, you need to get up. We're going to be going somewhere with these nice people. I said, shaking her slightly. Her eyes opened and she turned to look at them. She instantly looked at me, obviously confused. "Where's mommy and daddy?" She asked as well as a sleepy two, almost three year old could.

My heart fell a bit more as I searched for something to tell her. "On vacation. They're going to be gone for a long time so they wanted me to take care of you while their gone." I found myself telling her. I couldn't tell her the truth, not until she was older. "Come on." I said standing, with her still in my arms. "Let's go pack." I told her, forcing a smile.

I set her down then followed her to her room. The woman followed us, probably making sure we didn't make a run for it or something. I pulled out our suitcases and started pulling our clothes and shoes out of the closets and drawers. After those were packed I packed pillows, blankets, hygiene stuff, and my makeup. I packed a few of Kassie's favorite dolls then zipped up the bags.

I had laid aside a pair of pjs for both of us, my iPod, Kassie's blanket and our travel hygiene kits. I stuffed them in a bag but kept Kassie's blanket out, giving it to her.

In less than an hour I had us packed and I was saying goodbye to all my closest friends, tears violently streaming down my face. Then before I knew it we were in the car, driving away from our home.

We sat silently in the car for almost an hour before pulling up to a house I had never seen before. We were taken inside and then the cops were gone and we were left in a strange house with people we had never before met.

Neither Kassie or I were hungry so we went straight to bed. Kassie was asleep in minutes but my mind kept racing, unable to slow down enough for me to sleep. But finally after a few hours my eyes drifted shut and I was asleep.

There was a light tapping on my shoulder, causing me to wake from my dreams, my life where nothing was wrong. I opened my eyes to find my little sister standing next to the bed, tears falling down her soft pale cheeks. I quickly sat up, pulling her onto my lap. "What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"I-I got sick." She cried, pointing to the bed across the room. "I want mommy and daddy." She said. Her words sent a sharp pain through my heart. I wanted to give her what she wanted, to make her feel better. But I couldn't.

I laid her on my bed and got up to clean up her mess. By the time I was done it was around five and there was no way I was getting Kassie back to sleep. So, giving up on a bit more sleep for me I got out our stuff we would need to get ready for today and started the bath for Kassie.

It took just over an hour for me to get us both bathed and ready for the day, ready for meeting the people we would be living with. At least for the next year and a half before I was eighteen and could take care of us both myself.

My stomach growled just as there was a knock on the door. "Come in." I shouted through the door as I put on Kassie's shoes. After her bath she had been feeling a lot better.

The door opened and the woman who had greeted us last night stood there in the doorway. "Breakfast is ready." She said with a smile as I finished putting on Kassie's shoes. I picked her up and smiled at her.

"Lets go eat." I told her, following the lady out of the room and to the dining room. We all ate breakfast in silence which I was grateful for so I could have a little bit of time to think before we left. I sat there wondering what it would be like. What was my biological family like? Would they like me? Would I like them?

About six hours later we were at the airport closest to Forks, looking for people I'd never met. I stood my baggage claim, holing Kassie in my arms while I waited for our stuff. It only took a few minutes for us to recover all our luggage. I set Kassie down and kneeled so I was about eye level with her. "We're going to be living with new people for now. I don't know how long mommy and daddy will be gone. Just stay close to me and be nice to them. Don't be shy." I told her, wrapping her in a hug.

I let her go and started to stand up, but before I could fully stand I was surrounded by strangers and being hugged tightly. A few of them said my name and two of them cried. But none of them looked old enough to be my parents. The oldest one looked to be in his late twenties, maybe early thirty's. But most looked to be between my age and twenty five. by the time everyone took a step back, releasing me Kassie was wrapped tightly around my leg. I picked her up and everyone smiled at us.

"Alexis." One of the girls said with a bright smile. "I'm Renesmee and this is Jacob. But you can call us Jake and Nessie. We're your parents." She said, pulling me into another hug. She looked too young to be my mom. I raised an eyebrow but didn't question it. I just gave a small nod.

"Please, call me Lexi." I said with a forced smile that everyone but Nessie saw straight through. I didn't plan on asking any questions seeing as I didn't plan on staying here past my eighteenth birthday. The one they called Edward had a sad look on his face and I wondered what was wrong. Was he the only one who felt bad for taking me away from my life where I had been perfectly happy?

Kassie who was hiding her face in my hair yawned. "Can we go? She's getting tired." I said to Jake who along with one of the other guys grabbed our stuff and lead us out to the car.

The car ride was short, mostly because of the crazy fast speed that Edward was driving. He was going to get someone killed one of these days. I was extremely glad when he stopped the car in front of house and I was able to get out of the car. I quickly pulled Kassie out with me and Nessie laughed at how worried I seemed.

"Hey little one. Want your new mommy to show you your room?" Nessie asked. I shot her a warning glare as Kassie gave me a half scared half sad look. I forced a smile and shook my head.

"She's kidding." I told her. Kassie reached for my hand and I let her grab it. She didn't like to talk much and even when she did she usually only talked to our parents and me. I looked at Nessie, keeping that forced smile on my face. "We would love a tour of the house."

She nodded and led us through the house. It was perfect, my dream house, even my dream room and Kassie's was right next to mine. I loved the house, but I would have loved it more if the parents who raised me were here. I still didn't want to believe what the cops had said last night about them.

Once everything was unpacked Kassie and I sat in the living room with the Cullen family and our new parents. As I watched the Cullen's and answered their questions I noticed that the only thing they had in common was their pale skin, golden eyes and perfection. The only ones who looked blood related were Edward, Bella, and Nessie.

They all watched me closely and we talked about my life and how I had been raised. We talked about my friends and my ex-boyfriends. They were nice but I just didn't seem to fit in with them, or anyone. I never had.

"The pack will be over tomorrow so expect a lot of people who eat everything in sight." Jake told me with a laugh. Pack? I thought curiously. No one I knew called their group of friends a pack. But then again, this was a different place, people talked and acted different.

"Ya, they eat like starving wolves." Emmett said with a laugh, earning a glare from Jake. It disappeared so quick you would have missed it if you weren't watching closely.

I gave a nod as I watched my new family. There was something odd about them. There was something I didn't know. I didn't know what but I knew enough to not trust them until I found out what their secret was.

~ Hey, This is mainly one of those chapters I was just trying to get through so I could start the good ones. Lol. I'm pretty much just making this up as I go so if you have ANY ideas at all please let me know. And please review. :)

~Love you lots, Samantha.


	2. Chapter 2

Excited to see how soon I got a review. Hoping for more :)

Chapter Two:

I had managed to escaped after dinner and was currently sitting outside in one of the lounge chairs with Kassie in my lap. It was beautiful here at night. I wasn't sure of how long it would take me to get used to seeing the stars though. Kassie pointed to the sky, pointing at the largest, brightest star.

"Pretty huh. " I said. She smiled and nodded. She had never lived anywhere that she could sit outside and look at the stars. I only had one and we had only lived there for just under a year. I had never lived in the same place for over a year. But I had never truly cared. I loved to travel, to see new places and new things. In fact I had loved new up until last night when I had found out I would have new parents.

I had always known there was something odd about the way we lived, the way we constantly moved but when I had asked they had said they were running from moms ex husband who wanted her and dad dead so I had never questioned it.

I looked out towards the forest, it was also beautiful. This place was calming, peaceful. But I didn't want to get used to it since I wasn't planning on staying too long. I slid Kassie over and stood. I started to turn to pick her up when I could have sworn I not only heard but saw something large at the edge of the forest but the second I blinked it was gone. I knew I must have been imagining it, I was most likely just tired.

I scooped Kassie up in my arms. She was already half asleep. I slid the back door open and stepped in quietly, sliding the door shut behind me. I could hear whispers coming from the living room and I wondered why everyone was whispering instead of talking normally. Was there something they didn't want me to know? Something they were hiding from me?

I walked straight through the living room, headed upstairs to our rooms. "Good night" Nessie said standing quickly and kissing my cheek. I flinched away from her. She may be my mother but she had to do a whole lot more than just give birth to me to be my mom. "Sorry." She apologized with a slight frown.

I just gave a stiff nod. "Good night." I said not very friendly. I was already changing enough I didn't need anyone trying to come in and take my moms place. I could feel the tears starting to threaten to escape again so I quickly made my way up the stairs and to the rooms.

I opened the door to Kassies new room. It was a pink princess room with a castle canopy bed and everything. I started to lay kassie in her bed but she touched my cheek, stopping me from laying her down. Her eyes looked sad, and I could clearly see the tears in them. "Can I sleep with you?" She asked. She spoke quite well for an almost three year old. It helped that I worked with her on it almost every day and she had always caught on and remembered things quickly.

"Of course." I left the room, her still in my arms, and shut the door behind me.

I stepped into my room it was beautiful. It was a light purple room with a Paris feel to it. I had always wanted to go to Paris but hadn't yet. There was an Eiffel tower painted from the floor to ceiling to one side of the bed. On the other side of the bed there was a large window. A large king size canopy bed sat straight across from the door. Next to the door there was a beautiful roll top desk with wolves carved into it. I had always loved wolves but they couldn't possibly have known that.

I tucked Kassie into bed then walked around to the other side and got under the covers. Just as I was almost asleep I heard Kassie start to talk. " When can I see mommy and daddy?" She asked in a sad voice.

" Hopefully soon." I told her. I hoped so at least. I had so many questions for them. I mainly just wanted to know why.

"Ok. I love you Lex." She said with a yawn. She had called me Lex since she could start talking. It had actually been one of her first words.

"I love you two hun. I promise you will always have me around." I whispered. Within only a few minutes she was snoring lightly and I knew I would now be able to sleep. I closed my eyes and quickly drifted off into a deep sleep.

_I stood in the middle of a forest all alone. Though I knew to avoid the forests I couldn't help it. I loved them, loved all the space there was to run. I could hear someone coming closer but no matter how hard I looked I couldn't see them, couldn't see who was approaching me. But suddenly I was face to face with a large wolf. I knew it was not a normal wolf by its massive size. It was about the size of a horse. But I wasn't scared, I somehow knew it wouldn't hurt me, that it couldn't hurt me. I stared into it's eyes. They seemed human like, gentle and kind, caring even. I reached out a hand, pressing it against the wolfs jaw. Though I was smart enough to know it couldn't speak I still spoke to it._

_"Why aren't you hurting me? Why do you care?" I knew I sounded crazy talking to a wolf but it seemed more human than wolf to me. _

_I almost didn't hear it at first but when I had I thought I had been mistaking, going crazy. But I knew somehow that the voice had come from the wolf. It only spoke one word though. "Imprint." _

I woke with a start and a clear memory of my dream. What did that mean? I had never heard the word imprint before. I looked over to see Kassie watching me. I smiled, knowing she had let me sleep in. I also knew that she was too sacred to leave the room without me. I got out of bed and she followed me. "Come on, lets go get breakfast."

She nodded eagerly and her stomach let out a growl, causing us to both burst with laughter. She held her arms up and I picked her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms tightly around my neck. I made my way down to the kitchen and could already smell cinnamon rolls and eggs. Kassie wrinkled her nose when we made it to the kitchen. She had never liked cinnamon rolls but no one knew why.

"Morning." Jake said with a smile as we sat down. He put two plates on the counter bar, one for me and one for Kassie.

"Thanks." I said, starting to eat.

"How did you sleep?" He asked, making small talk.

"I slept fine, had an odd dream about wolves again though." I told him. I've had dreams about wolves many times before but never one like this. I had never come face to face like that with them and they surely had never spoken a single word.

"Really? What was it about?" He sounded truly curious.

"It was nothing, really. But I do have an odd question."

"Ask away."

"Do you know what imprint means?"

He looked shocked." Where did you hear that?"

"My dream."

"It's an old quilute legend. In it there are what you would call shifters, humans that could turn to wolves. When they found their one and only soul mate they would know it instantly. They call it imprinting. The world suddenly revolves around them. Nothing but them matters. As long as their imprint is safe and happy nothing else matters. They want nothing but to keep them safe and happy. "

"Sounds tough, being bound by one person. Having no freedom of your own, never doing anything for yourself." I said, shoveling a fork full of eggs into my mouth.

"It's not like that. It's like true love but stronger."

"Whatever you say." I rolled my eyes and he let out a laugh. "Shut up." I mumbled as I finished eating.

Hope you liked it. If you have any ideas for the story I would love to hear them you can tell them in review or PM them to me. Hoping for reviews. Let me know what you think. :)

~Sammylynn~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

It only took me an hour after breakfast to get both Kassie and I ready to go explore the small town. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and smiled. I was wearing one of my favorite outfits. I had on darker blue jeans with a tight fitting pink tank top under a lace over shirt. I was wearing my favorite pair of boots, it helped that they didn't have heels on them. I had added a few accessories to tie it all together. "Pretty." Kassie said with a smile.

I let out a small giggle. "No you're the pretty one." I told her as I took her hand. I slipped my right arm though one of the straps of my bag, grabbed my jacket and headed down the stairs. Nessie was sitting on the couch with Jake, watching a movie on tv.

"Is there a car I can take into town?" I asked, hoping they wouldn't want to come with me. Nessie stood and left the room, coming back with a set of keys and a wallet.

"Here." She said handing them both over. "The car is yours and it already had a car seat in it. There's some cash in the wallet and there is also a debit card that is also yours." She smiled and wrote down the pin number for the car and stuffed it inside the wallet.

"Thanks Nessie." I gave her a small hug before putting the wallet in my bag and going out to the garage. There were only two cars and a motorcycle out there. I had never been a fan of motorcycles, they just seemed too dangerous for me.

I pressed the unlock button and the lights on the red truck flashed. I smiled and ran to it. I loved it. It was perfect for me. I opened one of the doors to the back seat and lifted Kassie into the car seat. After I buckled her in I shut the door and got in myself. I followed the GPS directions to the high school. I knew I should get to know where my classes were before I started attending the school tomorrow.

It didn't take me long to find a spot to park even though the lot was almost full with students and teachers cars. I quickly slipped on my jacket since it was a bit cold and grabbed my bag before helping Kassie out of the truck. Kassie pulled her jacket tighter around her. I helped her zip it up then stood and took her hand. I had forgotten that she actually got cold so I hadn't thought to zip it up earlier. Though I often wore a jacket I didn't really need one. It was just kind of a habit. Plus some jackets were really cute.

"Stay close to me. ok?"

Kassie smiled at me and gave a nod so I started walking towards the school. I had easily found the office and stepped in. A lady sitting behind the desk quickly looked up and a smile spread across her face. "You must be Alexis Black." She guessed.

I gave her a strange look. "My last name isn't Bl-" I started but stopped suddenly. Along with everything else I had a new last name that I would have to get used to. "Sorry, I'm not used to Black as my last name." I apologized.

"That's ok. It's understandable." She gave me a small, sympathetic smile. She turned in her chair and pulled a file out of the file cabinet next to her. "Here is your list of classes." She handed me the paper. "Also, Your locker number and combo and where you can find your classrooms." She handed me two more papers.

"Thanks." I scanned over the papers before turning on my heel and pulling Kassie along behind me. I walked through the halls, looking for my first class tomorrow, math. After a few minutes I found it and realized I had accidentally passed it twice. I took a step closer to the door, looking through the glass in the door. Just then the bell rang. I looked down to see that Kassie had her hands pressed tight over her ears.

I looked back up just as the door came flying open, slamming into me. It hit me hard enough to knock me over, causing my to fall backwards and hit my head heard on the floor. I cussed under my breath to where Kassie couldn't hear.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there. Are you ok?" I heard someone asked. I sat up but held my head with my hand. When I pulled my hand away there was a bit of blood on my fingers. I turned my head so Kassie couldn't see it.

Just then a guy crouched down next to me. He was tall and muscular. "We need to go get that taken care of. "

"Really? I never would have guessed." I said sarcastically. He helped my up and Kassie glared at him, hitting his thigh as hard as she could. I let out a small laugh

"Thank you for your help Kassie." She gave me a proud smile.

"Come on, I'll help you to the hospital." He turned and looked me in the eye. The second his eyes met mine he froze, seeming unable to move. It took him a minute but he quickly picked Kassie up and took my hand, leading me though the crowd of students who were hurrying to get to their next class.

"Where's your keys?" He asked as we hit the parking lot.

"Excuse me?"

"Give me your keys. You are in no shape to drive." He said.

I glared at him a moment but pulled them out of my pocket and handed them over to him. He pressed the button to unlock the doors and found the truck from the lights flashing. He got Kassie into her seat and then helped me in before getting in himself. He pulled out of the school parking lot and sped down the road.

"You must be Alexis."

"The one and only." I smiled.

"I've known your family my entire life. I'm Seth Clearwater." He introduced himself. I looked at him confused as we passed by the hospital.

"I thought we were going to the hospital."

"It might be better to take you to Carlisle, He's the best doctor there is. Trust me."

"Whatever." I mumbled. If he got me killed from blood loss, even though it wasn't likely, he was screwed. A few minutes later he pulled up to a large white pulled the keys out and ran around to my side, opening my door.

"Just go on in, We'll be right behind you." He told me. But I didn't trust him. After all, I had only just met him. He sighed and quickly pulled Kassie out of the car before walking up to the house. I followed closely behind him and we found Carlisle and Esme sitting in the living room with Emmett and Rosalie.

Carlisle quickly came up to me. "What happened?"

"Someone slammed me with a door." I said shooting Seth a glare.

"I said sorry." He said, putting Kassie down. "Rose, you want to watch her while Carlisle takes care of Alexis?"

Rosalie stood and smiled."I'd love to." She said but looked over at me." Is that ok?" She asked me.

I looked at her for a minute but nodded, telling her it was ok.

"Lets get you fixed up. Follow me." Carlisle stood and led me upstairs to what seemed to be some sort of home hospital room.

He pulled my hair out of the way and gave a happy sigh. "It's not too bad." He told me with a smile. He pulled my hair up with a ponytail holder so it was out of the way. He washed out the cut and put something over it to keep it from bleeding and to help it scab over quicker. Once he was done he led me back down the stairs. "I will check it before dinner tonight." He said as we hit the living room.

I looked over to find Seth on the couch, looking like he had been crying. "Were you crying?" I asked

"No." He said quickly, not looking at me. He flinched a little but tried to hide it.

"Yes." Kassie said from the other side of the room. She was sitting on the floor playing candyland with Emmett and Rosalie. I smiled at her. She was so much smarter than the other two years olds I'd met.

"Why?" I asked, sitting next to him.

"Nothing." He said, slightly flinching again.

"He hurt you." Kassie told me, not letting Seth get away with lying to me.

I looked at him a bit shocked. He was upset over accidentally hitting me with a door? He hadn't known I was there so it's not like he could purposely do it.

"Between her and Edward I can't get away with anything." He mumbled.

I let out a small laugh. "Don't worry, I know you didn't mean to hurt me. " I said. With a smile I stood. "Since you've already escaped school do you want to show me around town?" I asked him.

He quickly stood, smiling. "I'd love to. "

"Come on Kassie." I said, holding out my hand towards her.

"I want to stay. Can I stay with Rose?" She asked. My heart sank a little. Kassie had never been left with anyone. She had always been with either me or my parents. I looked over at Seth, silently asking if I could trust them with her. He gave me a small nod.

"Ok. You can stay." I told her. I turned to Rose. If she gets bored call me. " I told her, writing down my cell number for her. "Also, She takes a nap at two otherwise she wont go to sleep tonight, she will be too grumpy."

Rose smiled."Don't worry, She'll be safe. I promise. I've babysat a lot." I gave a small nod before taking a deep breath and following Seth out the door.

Hope you liked it. She got to meet Seth.:) I feel kinda bad for her with Kassie wanting to stay with Rose instead of go with her. Let me know what you think? :)

~Sammylynn

(Alexis outfit : alexiss_outfit_for_exploring_town/set?id=62673320 )


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

I couldn't help but worry as I followed Seth through town. We were currently looking in a cute little clothing store. Seth was holding an arm load of clothes that I was planning on trying on. I pulled out another pair of jeans and then set them on top of the rest.

"Ok, I'll try them on now." I told him, leading the way to the dressing room. He set the pile of clothes down on the chair the stepped out, waiting for me on a chair just outside the dressing room door. I shut the door, flipping the lock before quickly changing into a light grey mini dress with leggings. I looked in the mirror and smiled. I loved it.

I stepped out of the closet, showing Seth the outfit. "You look beautiful." He said with a smile. I did a small spin then walked back into the little room.

It took at least half an hour to finish trying everything on. I had only decided on about fifteen items, not including the four pairs of shoes. Seth carried the clothes to the checkout and I carried the shoes. The girl smiled at me. "I'm guessing you belong with the Cullen family?" She assumed.

"Only recently. I'm Alexis Black." I told her.

"I thought so. You have the same good looks as the rest of that family." She smiled at me as she finished scanning my new items. I gave her the debit card that I had gotten only today.

I thanked her and Seth helped my bring my purchase out to the truck. Well, more of I helped Seth bring the stuff out. We looked around some more and I found a small heart shaped locket, deciding to get it for Kassie. I already had the perfect picture of the two of us together for it. I pulled the picture out of my old wallet and slid it into the small frame.

Seth and I decided to grab something for lunch just after noon. He took me to his favorite diner in Forks. We ordered and waited for our food. "So, what was it like growing up with them if you don't mind my asking?" Seth asked.

"It's fine. " I told him honestly. "It was fine. I was perfectly happy with my life actually. I mean, we moved around a lot but I didn't mind moving. I loved to travel and see new places. I never really suspected that they weren't my real parents or that they had taken me when I was a baby. I mostly got what I wanted and to me it seemed like any other normal childhood."

"So you were happy there?"

"Yep. I was a hundred percent happy. Well other than the unhappiness that being a klutz brings. I've always healed fast though so it wasn't ever a big deal."

"I guess it just seems weird to me that someone wouldn't have any idea that anything was wrong. But it seems that they gave you nothing to be curious about."

"Ya. It seems odd to me now but I mean, thinking you were kidnapped as a baby isn't something most people suspect." Our food came out and brought a smile to my face. It smelled amazing. I had always loved hamburgers. I took a bite and smiled bigger.

"Good huh?" Seth asked. I nodded, taking another bite. It didn't take me long to finish my food.

"So do you mind showing me around the school?" I asked.

"Nope. Lets go." He said, helping me up. He held the door open for me then opened the truck door for me and helped me in, shutting it after me. He really was a true gentleman. The dad who had raised me was the only man I knew who was. Though I'd only actually lived in cities where you don't usually find many.

Seth drove to the school, still not letting me parked and ran around to me side to open the door. "Thanks." I said, getting out.

"My pleasure."

I smiled and pulled my class schedule out of my bag, handing it to him. He looked it over a few times before handing it back to me. He led me to three classes before the bell rang. Seth was leading me though the crowd of people but it didn't take me long to lose him when I ran straight into someone, causing them to drop their books.

"I am so sorry." I apologized. I bent down to help them pick up their books but ended up slamming my head against theirs. "I'm sorry." I said again as I grabbed a few books. I stood to find myself standing in front of a hot guy which brought a smile and slight blush to my face.I handed the books over and apologized again.

"It's ok. I don't mind having a beautiful girl run into me." He said with a wink.

"If you care about your safety you should. I'm a klutz." I told him smiling.

"I'll risk it for you." He smiled and took a small step closer. "I'm Luke." He said as he shifted his books to one arm and held a hand out.

"Alexis but you can call me Lexie. All my friends do." I told him, shaking his hand.

"So I guess that makes us friends then Lexie."

"I guess it does. "

"Well since we're friends do you want to go do something tomorrow after school?" I blushed a bit.

"Only if I can bring someone along with me."

"Not a boyfriend right?"

"Nope. I'm single. Just my little sister."

"Then I don't mind. If she's anything like you I like her already."

"You'll love her. Everyone does." I smiled

"Do you have a cell phone?" He asked.

I nodded and pulled it out of my bag, handing it to him. He took it and pressed some buttons then handed it back.

"Now you have my number. Mind if I get yours?"

"Nope."I said, holding out my hand. He placed his phone in my hand and I put my number in his contacts.

"Well I better go get to class. See you tomorrow." He said before taking off. Only a few second after Luke left Seth appeared by my side.

"Sorry. I kinda spaced out." He apologized.

"It's fine. I got to meet someone new."

"Who?"

"His name is Luke. Do you know him?"

"Lexie, everyone knows him. He's one of the most liked guys in school."

"Cool. We're going out tomorrow." I said with a smile. Seth looked a bit sad but quickly covered it with a smile that didn't hit his eyes.

"Come on, lets finish your tour." He said, looping his arm though mine.

Hope you liked it. Hoping for reviews and opinions on what shout come next. She has now met guy # 1 (Seth) and guy #2 (Luke) Now she just needs a guy # 3 (Undecided)

I'll try to get the next chapter up tomorrow.

~Sammylynn~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Seth and I didn't get back until around five. When we walked into the Cullens house Kassie ran up to me, wrapping her arms around me. "Miss you." She said as I lifted her and held her in my arms.

"I missed you too." I told her, squeezing her tightly and kissing the top of her head. She giggled and I set her back on the floor. Rosalie walked into the room and smiled at me.

"Thanks for letting me watch her. I've always wanted kids but can't have any..." She said a bit sadly. "So I watch others kids." She said with a smile.

"Well, thanks for making sure she stayed safe. I hope she didn't give you too much trouble."

"She was no trouble at all. We had fun. She wasn't too happy about the nap though."

I let out a small laugh. "She has always hated naps."

"Really?"

"Yep. One time when she was about a year and a half she threw her sippy cup at me and I guess the thing that keeps it from leaking wasn't in right and I ended up with apple juice in my eye."

"Ouch."

"Ya. It wasn't the juice in the eye that hurt as much as it was the cup hitting me in the eye."

Rose giggled a bit. "Well lets go gather her stuff and get over to your parents house for dinner. If we are late th boys will kill us. Nessie refuses to let them eat before everyone who is coming is there and the boys hate to wait for food."

I laughed but with the way I saw Seth scarf his food down earlier I believed it. "Ya. Let's go."

Rose and I collected what few things of Kassies were here before we all piled into the cars and headed towards my new house. I had a feeling that Rose and I were going to end up being pretty good friends.

When we pulled up outside of the house there were a bunch of cars.

"How many people are here?" I asked, mostly to myself but Rose answered my question anyway.

"All of the pack. There's about twenty of them now." She told me wrinkling her nose a bit. I looked at her curiously but she ignored my questioning look. I got Kassie out of the car and turned towards the house to find Seth and Emmett carrying my stuff from my earlier shopping trip into the house.

I followed Rose into the house with Kassie in tow. She was walking slowly so I picked her up and she hid her face in my hair. I smoothed her hair against her head as I stepped into the house. It was full of people. Rose was right, there was about twenty people there. Only one was a girl though. I smiled at her as Nessie and Jake came out of the kitchen with a few more people following behind them. I could tell that the girls who followed had obviously been helping cook dinner.

"I'm so glad you're home. Are you ok?" Nessie said, half running over to me.

"I'm fine. It's not that bad." I told her, knowing that she had most likely been talking about the now scab on my head.

"Ok. Well then, I guess it is time to introduce you to everyone. " She said taking one of my hands and pulling me into the crowd of people.

"Everyone this is Alexis." Everyone smiled at me, Some stood to introduce themselves.

After I had met everyone we were called in for dinner. I looked around at the large group of people and now understood why the dining room was so large. We all barely fit into the room. We were a bit cramped but everyone but Rosalie and Alice looked to be at home. By the looks of it Alice seemed to have a headache which didn't surprise me with all the noise everyone was making.

I gave her a sympathetic smile and started to eat. Kasise was scarfing down her food. She had always loved spaghetti.

I mostly pushed my food around on my plate as I listened to everyone. I noticed how many times one of the people ended their sentence not even half way through. Alice looked around, looking to be in pain. "All these shif-" she started but cut herself off quickly when she saw the glare she was getting from Jacob.

Kassie finished her food and since I wasn't very hungry I excused myself and took her upstairs to get her cleaned up. I laid her down and told her I would be back in a little bit after she was all cleaned up and ready for bed. She looked tired and couldn't stop yawning.

I quietly shut the door behind me and tiptoed down the stairs. I wanted to know what they were talking about. I steped as close as I could to the dining room entryway without being seen.

"We can't tell her. Not yet."

"But she needs to know."

I heard people say from inside the dining room.

"Tell me what?"

I asked, stepping into the doorway. They all stopped talking and looked up at me. "

"Nothing." Jake and Nessie said at the same time.

"I'm not stupid. I know you are hiding something from me." I told them. They looked at each other then motioned for me to sit down.

"You know that word you asked me about earlier?" Jake said, looking down at the table.

"Imprint? What about it?"

"You know Seth?"

"Duh." I said rolling my eyes. I had been with Seth almost all day and he was sitting right here.

"Well you're his imprint. He is a shifter, so are we." He said motioning around the table. " The Cullens and Nessie are the only ones who aren't shifters." He said, looking at Nessie.

"Sweetheart. The Cullens are vampires. Not like the kinds you see in movies or read about in books. I am what we all a Vampire hybrid. Bella and Edward are my parents. Bella was human when she had me and Edward was a vampire already. "

I stood there for a second, not moving. After a few seconds I burst out in laughter though. Did they really think I was stupid or gullible enough to believe that?

"Nessie. Show her." Edward said. Nessie stood and walked over to me, placing her hand on my cheek. Before I knew it I was seeing things that I shouldn't be seeing. I saw Everyone who was here I saw Edward task down a mountain lion and drain it of blood, I saw Bella turn stone into powder. I saw an angry looking Seth suddenly explode into a wolf.  
I couldn't watch any longer. I took a step back, pulling away from Nessie. "What was that?!" I half yelled, half asked.

"My memories. I can show them to people through touch."

I looked at her, slightly scared now. They were telling the truth. They were monsters and had hid it from me. I knew I wouldn't be so angry if it weren't for the fact they hadn't told me right away. I could still see the image of the horse sized wolf and of Edward attacking and draining the blood of that mountain lion.

I took another step back before turning quickly and running as fast as I ould up the stairs to my room where Kassie was safely asleep on my bed. I locked the door but knew by the fact that Edward had easily takin down that mountain lion that if they wanted in a locked door wouldn't stop them.

I sat on my bed, hugging my teddy bear tight to my chest and started to cry. Why couldn't my life be normal? Why could things not stop changing?  
The tears started flowing faster when I realized that I had left my sister with a vampire even though I knew she hadn't been hurt in any way.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. I wasn't human either. I wasn't shifter nor was I vampire hybrid. I was different from everyone in this house. I was the daughter of a shifter and of a vampire hybrid. SO what did that make me? Did it make me anything or did it just make me alone?

Hope it was ok. Please please review. I'm really wanting to know what everyone thinks of the book.

~Sammylynn~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

I woke to a light tapping on my door. I sat up, glaring at it. I didn't want to speak to or see any of them yet. I just wanted to go home, back to my life before everything changed. Before these creatures came in and ruined everything for me. I wanted nothing to do with them or with who and what they were. "Go away!" I shouted through the door.

"I know you are mad but if you don't want to be late for school you should get up now." It was Seths voice on the other side of the door. In all honesty he had been the one who hurt me the worst. I had been starting to trust him, starting to like him even. He had supposedly imprinted on me, he should have told me everything right away. He should not have kept secrets from me. I don't care what he called it but I called it lying. To me, in my opinion keeping secrets from someone was just the same as lying to them.

I gave an annoyed sigh and got out of bed, making Kassie stir. She had insisted on sleeping in my room again and I hadn't wanted to argue with her. I grabbed an outfit I had bought yesterday and opened the door, shoving past Seth. "Stay out of there. Don't wake her or talk to her in any sort of way. I don't want her to have anything to do with liars, she has been hurt by enough of them."

"You are a hypocrite." Alice said, coming up the stairs. Seth looked at her, giving her a glare before making his way past her, down the stairs.

"Excuse me?"

"You say you don't want her around liars, around people who keep secrets but that is exactly what you are doing to her. You are making her believe that the parents who raised you two are coming back. That they did nothing wrong. She thinks they are on vacation and you two are only going to be here for a little while until they get back. You are lying to her no matter what way you look at it."

"No. I am protecting her. What do you want me to tell her? That the people who she thinks are her mommy and daddy are really murders and kidnappers and that they killed her really mommy and daddy when they took her from them? " I half shouted at her. I heard a little whimper and cry behind me and turned to see Kassie staring up at me with big tear filled eyes.

"I'm sorry Kassie. Mommy and Daddy aren't coming back for us." I whispered to her, crouching down so we were at eye level. I watched as the tears fell. I pulled her into my arms and she clung to me, crying.

"I'm Sorry Lexie. I didn't mean to." I heard Alice say from behind me.

"Just go. You've done enough for today." I said, turning to shoot her a glare before she disappeared down the stairs.

I stood and grabbed a pair of clothes for Kassie and went to go get us both ready for the day. I really didn't want to leave her with these people so I had decided to take her to the daycare that I had seen yesterday while I was in town. I didn't want to leave her there but I would rather leave her there than leave her here.

One we were ready I grabbed my bag and helped her put on her jacket. I picked her up and half ran with her to the car. I was almost to the garage when I felt someone grab my arm, turning my to face them. It was Edward. "Alexis, please just listen to us." He begged

"I can't I have to get to school. I don't want to be late on my first day." I turned and quickly got to my car. I strapped Kassie into her seat then got it. I was so angry I felt like my entire body was shaking. I turned the radio on, trying to calm myself down.

I reached over to turn the music up a little as I turned a corner in the road. I looked up a bit too late though. There was a large deer standing in the middle of the road. Quickly I panicked and jerked the wheel to the opposite side of the road. I felt myself loosing control of the truck as it slid across the slick road. I heard Kassie scream from the back seat and then the truck flipped and started to roll.

I let out a little scream myself. There was glass spraying everywhere and I was sure that I was going to die. I could feel the tears streaming down my face and could feel every piece of glass that shoved its way into my skin as I held my arms over my face.

The truck finally stopped rolling and I realized I was still alive. That is when I remembered that Kassie was in the backseat and the screaming had stopped. The truck was on its side and The seat belt clung to me, holding me back, keeping me form checking on Kassie. I scram her name but heard nothing in reply. It took my a minute of fighting and struggling but I finally got free of the seat belt. I looked into the back seat to find Kassie's limp pale body in the car seat. Oh please no. Please let her be ok I prayed. I reached for her, taking the straps off and pulling her close to me. I held on to her tightly as burning tears fell violently from my already sore eyes.

But I knew there was no point. I had to let her go. Her body was lifeless, she was gone and it was all my fault.

{Ok, Please don't hate me? It's all part of a suggestion to the story that I received. I promise I'll try to make up for it later on in the book. and I'm sorry for it being so short.}


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

I woke in an unfamiliar room in a bed I had never before been in. I looked around to find myself hooked up to all different sorts of machines and monitors. Why was I here? What had happened? I tried to sit up but the wires and tubes kept me down. I could feel my anger starting to bubble as I struggled with the stuff, managing to pull free enough to sit up in the bed. Where was I? I turned my head just as the door opened. Seth was standing there in the door frame. He looked tired, like he hadn't slept in days and from his red eyes I could tell that he had been crying.

I started to ask him what was wrong but that is when it all came back to me, breaking my heart all over again. I quickly yanked the needles and tubes away, throwing them to the side. I stood, feeling a bit light headed but I didn't care. I managed to get to Seth before collapsing in his arms. He held me tight as he slid to the floor with my held tight in his arms. I started to sob, unable to stop myself. I curled up as tight as I could and wrapped my arms as tightly as I could around myself, like I was holding all the pieces of me together. Though no matter how hard I tried I would always be missing one. I would always miss the piece of myself that was my little sister.

"Shh." Seth soothed, running his hands through my messy, tangled hair. I clutched tightly to his shirt as I cried. I knew I couldn't sit around and cry forever. Kassie would hate me if I just wasted the rest of my life. I had to stay strong. I had to be stronger now than I ever had to be. I tried to take deep breaths to calm myself down.

Alice came bursting into the room with no warning at all. "Seth. I need to talk to you in private." She said, risking a glance at me. I let go of his shirt and found enough strength to stand.

"No." I told her, finding my voice. "No more secrets. Not if you want me to stay around for the next year and a half. " I told her, looking her straight in the eye. She looked at Seth then back at me.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "Ok, no more secrets." She said before turning toward Seth. "The Volturi is sending Zack to heck and make sure that everything is going okay and that she is no threat. He is planning on living here for a while." She told him with a slight fear in her voice.

"Who is the Volturi and who is Zack?" I was completely lost. I hated when people were talking about someone who I had never heard of before and knew nothing about them.

"The Volturi are pretty much like the rulers of the vampire world. They will fight and kill anyone who gets in their way or trys to harm them in anyway. As for Zack, he is the newest member and by far the most powerful." Seth said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"What makes him so powerful?"

"Well some vampires have special powers as I call them. LIke how Nessie showed you her past and Edward can hear people's thoughts. Bellas is the only thoughts that he can't hear. Her mind is protected by her power. Her power keeps others powers out of her mind other than Nessies images. But anyway, back to Zack. He is what we call a transporter. He can go wherever he wants whenever he wants with just a simple thought."

"What is so dangerous about that?"

"He can take people with him. That includes you."

I felt my heart sink at Seths last words. Alice seemed to see the worried look on my face and came to give me a hug. She wrapped her icy cold arms around my body. "Come on, since you are already up even though you really should have gotten Carlisles permission first, lets go get you ready for our not very welcome guest. Alice grabbed me some of her clothes since she and I happened to be the same size and showed me to the bathroom. I quickly showered, finding dirt still on me from the wreck.

After I was showered and dressed Alice came in begging me to let her do my hair and makeup. After nearly an hour of arguing over it I finally gave in and let her. She pulled my hair half up in a casual half up double braid and applying little makeup. All she put on me was a little lipstick with gloss over it to make it shine and mascara.

"Perfect." She chimed as she turned me to face the mirror so I could see my own reflection. "You are so beautiful. She said with a smile on her face.

"He is here." Edward said as he suddenly came into the doorway. Seth was instantly by my side. He was tense and cold. I didn't like this Seth. I liked having someone care for me enough to care but I didn't like cold, tense Seth. I had only seen him like this once since I had been here and that was before they told me their secret that they had all been keeping from me.

Rose came up and managed to shove her way between Seth and I. 'Thanks.' I mouthed to her. She gave me a nod and took my hand that I hadn't realized had been shaking.

"Come on, lets go. "She said, practically dragging me down the stairs. I could hear a quiet growl coming from Seths chest. I turned to him, a look of leadership and confidence on my face.

"Seth. Stop." I said firmly. His eyes met mine before looking at the ground before he took a step back, giving me room to breath. I heard a laugh from the other side of the room. I turned to see Emmett sitting on the couch and I could tell he had been trying to keep the laughter in.

"Dude, you're so whipped." He said laughing.

"Emmett what have you been told about using the whip on Seth in private." I said raising an eyebrow. Everyone but Seth and Emmett burst out in laughter. "

"Looks like Emmett has met his match." Edward said to rose and Alice with a grin.

Everyone stopped laughing and joking though the second that Carlisle and Esme walked in with our new guest. I could feel my heart leap out of my chest and I saw who our visitor was. "Daniel?" I asked in a whisper.

He looked back at me and gave an apologetic smile. He wasn't a threat to me. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, I would bet my life on it. "It's Zack now." He said, looking me in the eye. His eyes were red but I didn't care I never had, though I hadn't known until now why his eyes were really red.

Before I knew what I was doing, before a single thought ame to my mind. I ran to him, throwing my arms around his neck. He caught me and spun me around in a circle before setting me on my feet.

"I've missed you Lex." He said, brushing the bangs out of my eyes.

I smiled at him. "I'm still going to call you Daniel. You will always be Daniel to me." I told him, kissing his cheek. I took a step back and looked around to see everyones confused faces.

"Daniel this is my birth family. Everyone this is Daniel, my last boyfriend." I said, watching the look on everyone's faces. They ranged from shocked to upset to happy to relieved.

{Hope you liked it. I want to hear what you guys thought. What do you think about the new guy I added in? Like always I want your input and opinions. and any ideas you have I would love to hear them. Hoping for a few reviews?}

{Sammylynn}


	8. Chapter 8

He was a vampire when they were dating but she had never known. He had never worn colored contacts but she figured that he had just been wearing red colored contacts and she hadn't argued when that's what she had assumed. And she has only dated two or three guys. And I'm sorry for killing off Kassie. Anyway, Here's the next chapter.

Chapter Eight:

"Don't worry. He's not going to hurt me." I told Seth with an eye roll.

"I don't want to take chances though. "

"Well it's not up to you. It's my life and I get to do with it what I want. " I said before storming up stairs and into Rosalies room. Since Carlisle and Edward had left with Daniel to show him where he can hunt everyone had been telling me what I can and an't do around him. That I couldn't be alone with him, that I didn't know him like I though I did and it was starting to Annoy me. Rose was the only one who wasn't telling me what I can and can't do.

She was sitting on the bed and I could tell that she had been listening to our conversation by the guilty look on her face when she saw me. I slammed the door behind me, showing Seth that I wanted him to stay out and leave me alone for now.

"You know he's just trying to protect you and keep you safe."

"I know but I'm not going to avoid Daniel just to make him happy. I'm safe with Daniel and I'm not going to avoid him. Daniel will not hurt me. Just because he is part of this Volturi group doesn't mean he is evil and wants to hurt everyone. " I trew myself on her bed, sprawling out in the middle of the bed.

"I know, If you say that you are safe around him I trust that you are. You know him far better than any of us do. Honesty I think Jealousy is part of Seths problem with Daniel. Seth imprinted on you and he wants you to be his but he knows that you and Daniel have history and it was very obvious that you two still have feelings for each other which brings me to the question I've been wanting to ask. Why did you two break up?"

"My parents moved again and I didn't want him to have to deal with a long distance relationship and then after we moved we lost contact so it was completely over. He was my best friend though. We spent almost every day together. Even though most of you don't think I know what I'm doing I do."

"Don't worry. If you say he wont hurt you I trust what you say. Don't worry about the others. Their just worried about loosing you again. "I looked at rose and nodded, giving her a slight smile.

"Thanks."

"Also I know that it might be difficult for you to go back to Jakes and Nessies house so if you want you can stay here with me for a little while. Or you can take one of the other rooms. But if you want to stay in here I can kick Emmett out for a week or two. "

"Thanks but I'll stay in another room. I'd rather not have Emmett mad at me for stealing his wife away from him." I said with a wink. She let out a quiet giggle and smiled.

"Their back." She told me, hearing the front door close shut. I gave her a questioning look though I didn't know why I was silently asking her permission to go see him. "Go on." She said before I jumped up off the bed and ran for the front door. I was however blocked by a strong arm when I hit the bottom of the stairs.

I looked up to find myself looking straight into Seths eyes. I opened my mouth to start yelling at him again but he held up a finger, making me stop.

"I don't want to tell you what to do and I don't want you to be mad at me. I couldn't handle it if you hated me. So I won't tell you not to see him. But please, just be careful." He said, looking me straight in the eye.

"I will." I told him before stepping to the side and past Seth to go find Daniel.

I found Daniel still standing by the doorway, a smile on his face. "Found you." I said with a smile on my face. I could tell what Rosalie had said about him still having feelings for me was true by the look in his eyes.

"Yes you did." He said with a smile as he wrapped me in his arms. His smile turned sad and sympathetic. "They told me what happened. I'm so sorry. I knew you two were close." He said pulling me tighter to him.

I nodded against his chest, keeping the tears in. _Be strong. Be happy._ I told myself, knowing that I had to get past it. I took a deep breath and stepped back with a smile. "Come on, lets go find something to watch." I said as I took his hand and led him to the livingroom. Seth and Emmett were fighting over the remote and they looked like they were about to break it. "You two hand my the remote. " I told them with a glare.

Emmett raised an eyebrow. But when Emmett looked over at me Seth slid it quickly out of Emmetts hand and handed it over to me. "Thanks Seth." He nodded and moved to the edge of the couch so Daniel and I would also have room to sit. I turned out all the lights before sitting in between Seth and Daniel on the couch. I flipped through the channels and found one of my movies had just started playing.

"I don't want to watch the vow again." Emmett complained as Rose walked in the room

"Suk it up and be a man." She said as she walked over to him and sat on his lap. " I love this movie, good choice." She told me, getting comfortable. About halfway through the movie I looked down to find that Seth was holding one of my hands and Daniel was holding the other and I hadn't even noticed. It did however explain why my hands had felt like they were two completely different temperatures.

I looked over to see Rose watching the movie carefully and Emmett watching Rose just as carefully. I smiled, knowing that someday I wanted a relationship like that. They were so perfect and happy together and didn't care what others thought.

By the time the movie was over I was laying on the couch and both Seth and David were sitting on the floor against the couch. I smiled. I had kicked them both off when they had started to talk and layed down with a blanket to watch the rest of the movie. We watched a few more movies but I refused to share the couch.

"Dinner." Esme said, coming into the room, flipping on the light as the last movie ended.

I jumped up and ran to the kitchen / dining room. I hadn't realized until just now how hungry I was. There was four plates of shrimp scampi over angel hair pasta sitting on the table. I knew now that Seth, Jake, Nessie and I were the only ones who ate human food and though Nessie prefered blood she found it more human to eat food. We quickly ate and all met in the living room after.

Everyone was watching Daniel carefully. "Why exactly did the volturi send you here?" Edward asked.

"They just wanted to make sure that she wouldn't be a threat and seeing as she hasn't shifted or even thought of hunting before she is nowhere near close to a threat. She is in no danger and I would not let them hurt her. " Daniel said in a firm tone.

"How do you know that they won't go behind your back?" Seth asked.

"They are part of my coven, they are my family. I care about her so they wont hurt her. They also fear what my powers could do to them too much to anger me. But I did not know when they sent me here that she was your daughter. If I had she would have been returned home long before now. "

Jake nodded and I looked around at the rest of them, yawning. " I see you guys have a lot to talk about so I'm going to go the bed while you finish talking. " I stood and streched before heading up the stairs. I was almost to the top of the stairs when an arm wrapped around my waist, spinning me around. Daniel stood there with a smile on his face. "Sweet dreams Angel." He said before giving me a gentle kiss on the cheek. I blushed before turning my back to him and walking down the hall to the room I would be staying in.

{Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I hope you liked it. please review and maybe a few ideas as to what you want to happen next?}

{Sammylynn}


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it took me so long to get it written and up. Hope you like it. And thanks for the reviews. They make me happy :)

Chapter Nine:

I woke to the smell of bacon and french toast. I could feel my nose wrinkle a bit in disgust at the scent of the bacon. I wasn't sure why but I had never liked the taste of bacon. But I dragged myself out of bed anyway as I heard and felt my stomach growl. The second my feet hit the floor there was a light tap on my door. "Come in!" I shouted through the door.

Seth poked his head in, a goofy grin on his face. "Get back in bed." He told me with only his head sticking through the crack in the door.

"Wh-" I started to question but he raised an eyebrow and nodded his head towards the bed. So I decided not to question and just do as he had directed. When I was tucked comfortably back in bed under the blankets with my back resting against the headboard he pushed the door open.

I saw that he was holding a serving platter with a plate of french toast, a glass of chocolate milk, a glass jar of syrup, silverware, a few napkins and a vase with single red rose. I couldn't help but blush at his thoughtfulness.

"How did you know I liked french toast and chocolate milk?" I asked as he set the tray on my lap and sat on the bed by my feet. I felt the bed dip but not enough that made too much of a difference.

"I didn't. It is my favorite breakfast so I decided to make it and bring you breakfast in bed. I had also made bacon but Daniel stopped me on my way up here and told me you had always hated the taste of bacon so I let him take it back to the kitchen."

"Well thank you. The last time I'd had breakfast in bed it had been a disaster. Kassie had made me cereal and it ended up spilling all over my bed." I said with a sad smile. I missed her so much but I couldn't let myself let it show. Though her absence broke my heart I knew she was gone forever, that there was nothing I could do about it. I couldn't let it get me depressed, she would hate me if I did.

Seth put a gentle hand on my leg and gave a sympathetic smile. I looked down at the plate and started eating.

"So I was thinking that maybe we could go to Port Angeles after school and maybe catch a movie or something." He said, his face looked hopeful.

"LIke a date?"

"Ya. I mean unless you want to just go as friends or whatever." He looked nervous now and it made him look even cuter.

"I would love to go on a date with you Seth." His face exploded into a look of pure joy and happiness, causing me to smile.

"Cool. We're leaving in an hour for school and we can go straight to Port Angeles after school." He smiled his goofy smile and grabbed the vase off the tray, setting it on the table next to my bed. He then grabbed the tray that was now empty of food and left my room, shutting the door behind him.

I quickly got out of bed and got ready for school. It was my first day and I wanted to look good. After my shower I dried my hair and curled it, put on a little makeup then put on one of my favorite outfits. I smiled at my reflection before leaving my room.

Seth and Daniel were waiting for me at the front door.

"Took you long enough." Daniel joked with a grin.

"Beauty takes time." I replied with a playful glare.

"Beauty is quite an understatement." He replied with a smile.

"Come on, lets go." Seth interrupted, looking a bit awkward.

I nodded and followed him out to his car. Seth, Daniel, and I rode to the school in silence, the only noise was the music coming from the radio.

I got through the first few classes without any problems. I had always been good at school. I learned quickly and never got a grade lower than an A-. It was now lunch time and I couldn't find Seth or Daniel anywhere. Looks like I would be sitting by myself.

I got my lunch and headed towards the only empty table in the room. There were teens everywhere and I couldn't help but feel a bit nervous as I felt a bunch of eyes on me. I sat at the empty table an dstarted to pick at my salad.

"Mind if I join you?" Someone asked, coming up behind me. I turned to find Luke standing there with a smile.

"Sure. Look, I'm really sorry about not showing up to hang out." I apologized.

"It's fine. I understand how it is. Trust me." He said with a sad smile as he sat next to me. I could tell there was something on his mind but I wasn't sure if it was something he would want to talk about. I put a hand on his shoulder. I could feel my heart start to ache but he cheered up, a smile now playing on his lips. I dropped my hand and smiled back.

"Are you free tomorrow afternoon?" He asked, looking a bit hopeful. Tomorrow was Saturday so I didn't have school and I didn't have any plans.

"Yep. at least that I know of."

"Wanna get something to eat and hang out for a while?"

"Sure."

We talked the rest of our lunch period and I was sad to hear the bell ring. He was so easy to be around, so easy to talk to. "I'll see you later." He said, giving me a hug before leaving the lunch room. I quickly made my way to the next class. The rest of the classes went by quickly and I was glad when all my classes were over. I couldn't wait to see Seth.

Seth was standing out by his car, waiting for me. His face lit up the second he spotted me. He held the door open and took a step back, letting me get in. "Where's Daniel?"

"He left early."

"Ya, He has always hated school."

"Anyway, you ready to go?"

"Yep." I smiled as he went around to his side. He quickly pulled out and sped off towards Port Angeles.

{Reviews and opinions please?}


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

I let myself fall backwards on the bed and I could feel the mattress sink under my weight. The date with Seth had gone amazing. He had been sweet and A complete gentleman the entire time and wasn't even the slightest bit pushy. He had taken me out to an Italian restaurant before we went to the movies but we still got popcorn and candy. We'd had time for two movies before we had to go so we could be home by the time Jake had said.

There was a light tapping on the door and before I could answer it Rose popped her head. She slipped through the crack in the door and shut it quickly behind her. "So? How did it go?" She asked excitedly as she hopped onto my bed next to me.

"Amazing. He was so sweet the entire time."

"Good. Edward and Jake would kill him if he had been anything less."

"Ya, I know. Its just. I'm not quite sure."

"About?"

"Seth. The more I learn about imprinting the more it seems like he had no choice and even if he wanted to he couldn't leave. Puls there is also Daniel and Luke to consider. I don't know what to do."

"Go out with each of them a few times, get to really know them all, then decide. Just, be careful, if not for your own sake than for mine."

"I guess I can try that, thanks. Don't worry, I'll be careful."

"Thanks. Now you need to get to bed. You have a date with Luke tomorrow afternoon and Alice and I are getting you up early and helping you get ready." She said before sliding off my bed and slipping back out the door.

"Wakey wakey." I heard someone say in a sing-song voice. I took a deep breath before opening my eyes to see Alice and Rose hovering over me.

"What time is it?" I moaned, my voice still thick with sleep.

"Six." Alice said cheerfully.

I groaned but slowly pushed myself up into sitting position. "In the morning?"

"Ya, come on. Breakfast is ready." Rose said, grabbing my arm and pulling me off the bed.

"It's a Saturday. You know, the day that everyone other than vampires who don't sleep are supposed to sleep in, catch up on their rest from waking up early for school."

"Somebody's not a morning person." Alice mumbled. I sighed but decided to follow them down the stairs. After all, it was best not to fight with vampires and there was no point in arguing with them.

I instantly perked up though at the sight, and smell, of cinnamon rolls. I quickly scarfed a few down before turning towards Alice and Rose. "So what do you two have planned for today?"

"Well Alice saw what you guys would be doing and how everything will turn out if it goes as planned and we found you the perfect outfit. But first we decided to get you a late welcome home present but you have to pick it out. It's the reason we got you up so early. Now go get dressed." Rose said with a smile, sending me back up the stairs.

I quickly threw on the first shirt I could find and a pair of jeans. I slid on a pair of socks and my favorite boots before running back down the stairs to find Alice and Rose waiting at the bottom for me. "Ready?" Alice asked. She seemed to always be cheerful, never sad or upset. I nodded and followed them out to the car.

Alice got into the driver seat and I instantly braced myself. She drove like a maniac. Her driving scared me even though I knew she wouldn't wreck the car. I was surprised to find that it only took us about twenty minutes to get to Port Angeles. "Almost hit a record time." Rose said with a proud smile.

I got out of the car to find that we were parked in an alley. "Where are you two taking me?"

"No questions. now close your eyes. Rose, the blindfold." Rose handed her a blindfold and I looked between the two curiously.

"Seriously what is going on."

"Not telling." Alice sang as Rose tied the blindfold around my head, covering my eyes. "Just walk and we won't steer you into any walls or doors."

I sighed but gave in. After only a few minutes They stopped my and Rose took off the blindfold. I looked up at the sign to see that we were at the animal shelter.

"I saw that you wanted a puppy and your plans to open a no kill animal shelter so we decided to bring you here to adopt a puppy. You can start small by saving one then you can save more and more." Alice said with a cheerful smile.

"Thank you." I told them before running into the building.

"How may I help you?" A lady sitting behind the main desk asked.

"I'd like to adopt a dog today." I said with a smile.

"The dogs are just through that door. read the rules before you go in and make sure you follow them. If you find the dog you want come back out here and I'll bring him or her out for you."

"Thanks." I said with a smile. I quickly read over the rules before pushing the door open. There were dogs trapped in cages all along the walls. Some were barking and others were cowering in the corner of their cages.

I looked into every cage but none of them seemed to catch my eye. But I refused to stop looking. I walked along the cages, some of the dogs unable to be seen since they were in there outside part of the cage. I looked around the room, unable to decide. That's when it caught my eye. It had been one of the ones hiding where you couldn't see it. I quickly made my way over to the cage, a hopeful smile on my face. I looked into the cage to find a puppy pressed up against the corner of the cage. I knew instantly that it was the one I wanted. I found the cage number and repeated it in my head the entire way back to the desk.

"I found the one I want." I told her with a smile. I told her the cage number and she brought the puppy out to me. She went into a room for people to meet the animals and play with them a little. I followed her into the room and shut the door behind me.

"Now she is going to need a lot of attention and training. She is what we are guessing to be a wolf Akita mix. More wolf than Akita. Someone found her in the forest one day by herself and brought her here. She was a bottle fed baby and love attention. Just be careful playing with her. She is very strong. We will miss her around here but we will be glad to see her go to a good home especially since she just got put on the urgent list. Oh her name is Cocoa, you can change it if you want but that's what she is used to. "

"She's beautiful." I said with a smile. I called her and she ran to me, jumping on my lap. Alice paid the adoption fee and gave them a very generous donation for food and stuff for the other dogs.

The puppy sat on my lap the entire way home. "Thanks." I said with a smile as we stopped at a pet store to pick up stuff for her. We grabbed a few 50 pound bags of the best dry dog food we could find, a bunch of wet dog food, about twenty toys for her to play with. We also got her a dog bed, treats and a harness with a leash. We made her a little heart shaped dog tag with the name Cocoa and my cell phone number engraved on it. Once we were done we hurried home.

I put her harness and leash on before we got out of the car. I ran into the house with her in my arms and a smile on my face. I wanted to show her to everyone. Everyone was sitting in the living room talking. I walked to the middle of the circle and set her down. "Look what I got." I said joyfully.

"Hey, look Seth. It looks almost exactly like you. Though it looks a bit bigger." Emmett said with a grin. Seth punched him in the arm. "But seriously Lexi, you thought it was a good idea to bring another mutt into the house?I think we already have enough."

I glared at him. "Her name is Cocoa and she is staying. Now I have to go get ready for a date. Nessie, can you watch Cocoa and make sure no one eats her?" I asked with a smirk.

"They wouldn't eat it."

"You never know."

I ran upstairs to find Alice and Rose setting up my bathroom like a salon. They had me sit in a chair that they had placed in the middle of the extra large bathroom. Rosalie worked on my hair while Alice worked on my makeup. It took about half an hour for them to finish. "Perfect." Rosalie said, taking a step back. My phone buzzed and I picked it up to find a text from Luke.

_**On my way. Be there soon. Won't tell you plans but you'll want to wear a dress.**_

I looked at Alice questioningly.

"A dress?"

"Yep. You'll See." She smiled and handed me a thin white box. I opened it and unfolded the tissue paper to reveal a knee length strapless brown dress. It was beautiful. I smiled and pulled it out of the box.

"I love it." I said, holding it up to me.

"Hurry and get it on he should be here in three minutes. " Alice said leaving the room with Rose in tow.

I slipped it on and Rose came in a minute later to zip it up for me. It clung to my skin in all the right places. It was perfect. "Thanks." I said hugging here and then Alice as she stepped into the room. Rose handed me a clutch purse that contained lip gloss, a shiney black credit card and some cash.

The doorbell rang and Carlisle answered it before I could even get to the stairs. When I hit the living room Luke, Seth, Daniel, Emmett and Carlisle were seated on the couches. The second Cocoa saw me she ran to me and sat at me feet, waiting for me to pet her. I pet her for a minute before walking over to Luke. "You look beautiful." He stood and held out a dozen white roses. I took them and thanked him before putting them in a vase. "Ready to go?"

"Yep. Lets go." I smiled and linked my arm around his and followed him out to his car.

{hope you liked it. Hoping for more reviews I'm loving getting reviews. :) }

{Sammylynn}

{P.S. Here's a like to her dress . }


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Luke pulled the car to a stop in front of a little bakery, a bright smile on his face. "You hungry?" He asked with a smiled. I realized that I hadn't ate anything since just after six this morning.

"Very." I said with a small laugh. He got out and ran around to my side, opening the door for me. "Thanks." I smiled up at him. I was starting to get used to guys around me acting like gentlemen and I was starting to really like that. Looks like all I had to do was move to a small town to find good guys. I followed him into the bakery and a bunch of amazing smells mixed together hit me instantly. My stomach let out a growl, making Luke laugh. "Not funny. I haven't ate since six this morning."

"Why would you do that? It's almost three now." He raised an eyebrow, looking at me now.

"Alice and Rose." I knew if he knew them at all that is all I would have to say.

"Oh. Well this place is the most amazing bakery ever. At least the most amazing one in America. I've heard that they are better in Italy but this person moved here from Italy so I figure that it's good enough."

"I've always wanted to go to Italy." I told him with a smile.

"I have too. It's the top place on my list of places I want to visit."

"You have a list?"

"Yep." He said, popping the p. I smiled.

"I do too. Most of the guys I've hung out with think it's kind of stupid."

"Well I dont."

"Good. "

We finally got to the front of the line which I was very thankful for. "What do you want?" He asked, looking down at me.

"Um. Whatever you think is the best." I said, not having any clue as to what I should get to eat. He ordered a few croissants, a couple turnovers and a few muffins.

"Are you trying to make me fat?" I asked with a smile as we sat at one of the tables with our food.

"Maybe I am." He said with a wink "Just grab whatever you want." He said taking a muffin.

I took a croissant out of the box, tore a piece off and stuck it in my mouth. It was the most amazing thing I have ever tasted aside from triple chocolate cheesecake. "This is amazing. How did you find this place?"

"My aunt knows the owner."

"Cool. If I could I would eat here every day. I would need to exercise a lot more though." I said with a laugh.

"I would too." We talked between bites as we ate the rest of the food. It all tasted amazing. Once we were done he held out his hand and I took it with a smile. We got back into his car, escaping the cold of winter.

"So where are we going now?"

"Not telling." He said with a smile.

"Please?" I asked giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

"That's not even fair. You give that look better than anyone else I've ever seen. But I'm still not telling you."

"Fine." I said with a pout but gave up after a few minutes and smiled. After about thirty minutes he pulled into the parking lot of a large building.

He turned and smiled at me.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"You shall see in just a minute." He smiled at me.

He got out after parking his car and ran around to open my door. He held out his hand and I took it with a smile. We walked hand in hand up to the doors of the building. He let go of my hand and opened the door, following me into the building.

I heard music coming from another room but it wasn't the type of music most the teens I knew would listens to. It was older, more tasteful than the ones who screamed half of the song.

Luke linked his arm through mine and led me down a hallway and into the room that the music was coming from. The lights were dimmed and there were couples everywhere. But most of them were dancing. Not like how most people I knew danced but like ballroom dancing.

I turned to Luke, raising an eyebrow at him. He had no idea how bad I was at dancing and I would bet that ballroom dancing would be a lot harder.

"I can't dance." I told him quietly.

"Don't worry. I'll help you. Plus I'm the one leading you're just following." He smiled at me a slight pleading look to his eyes.

"Fine, I'll try it." I told him. His face lit up with a smile.

"Yay. Ok, so you are always going to start on your right foot unless I say otherwise and you have to push against me."

I looked at him confused. "Like this." He put a hand on my upper back, around my shoulder blade. he had my put my hand on his upper arm just barely under his shoulder. Then he took my hand with his other hand. "Now I'm going to try pulling you towards me like I'm trying to hug you then you are going to push against me, resist, as if you down want to be hugged. Ok?" I nodded and when he pulled me towards him I pushed myself away."Good. Just remember those two things and you will do fine.

I raised an eyebrow but he ignored it as he led me out onto the dance floor. A new song started and we waited a few beats before starting. "One, two, three. One, two, three." He counted quietly to where only I would be able to hear him. His counting helped and the next thing I knew we were dancing. I smiled up at him.

"See told you you would do fine." We danced all around the floor until the song ended.

"I did it." I said with a smile.

"Yes you did."

He pulled me off the dance floor and the second we hit the edge we were surrounded by people. "Lexi, these are some of my friends."

He said, gesturing to the group of people. He named them off as he pointed at them. "Nice to meet you all" I said with a smile once he was done. There were about 10 of he friend crowded around us and they seemed to like me. We danced and talked for hours and I actually found myself having a lot of fun. After the dance was over Luke and I went to go get ice cream. We hung out at the closest park while we ate it. Once we were done eating and twenty minutes on the swings and one giant sandcastle later we were ready to go home.

An hour and a half later and both our throats being sore, we finally made it to my house. "Thanks for spending the day with me. I hope you had as much fun as I did." He got out and ran around to my side, opening my door for me.

"Thanks." I said, sliding out of his car. He pulled me into a tight hug before pressing his lips to my cheek.

"Sweet Dreams." I heard him say before getting into his car and driving off. I couldn't manage to get the smile off my face before turning to go to bed.

{Sorry it took me so long. Been busy and not really been in the mood to write. Hope it was ok though.}

{Sammylynn}


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

{Three months later}

I opened my eyes to see Daniel standing over my bed. "hey, no creeping." I said with a yawn. I ran my hands through my hair, pushing it out of my face as I sat up, leaning against the headboard.

"I'm not being a creep. Just came to say goodbye." He said with a small, sad smile.

"What? Why?" I asked suddenly throwing my arms around him, refusing to let him go.

"I have to go home. I have to go back." He wrapped his arms around me tightly for a minute before letting me go. "Don't be sad. Please. Plus you have seth and that is all you need."

I let him go, looking at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"You are getting a lot closer to him, have been for the past few months and we can all se that you are falling for him. Don't worry, I'll visit as often as I can. I promise." I gave him a hug but let go after only a minute.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." He said before walking out the door.

I quickly got dressed and ran a brush through my hair. I was half way down the stairs before I heard I painful cry from outside. I ran out to find Seth clutching his ribs and Daniel standing in front of him with a glare on his face. I ran to Seths side.

"What happened?"

"He broke my ribs!"

"He made me mad." I shot a glare at Daniel before I placed a hand on Seths ribs that he was clutching at. The second my hand touched his ribs A sharp pain shot through my side, sending me to my knees. I let out a small cry of pain as I squoze my eyes shut.

I heard both Daniel and Seth shout my name before I felt myself being lifted off the ground. I knew instantly that is was Seth who was carrying me. but by the time we hit the living room of the house I was fine, that pain had completely disappeared.

I looked up into Seths eyes with a half scared and half confused look. "What was that?" I asked, my voice shaking a little.

"I don't know Lex." He said as he brushed a piece of hair out of my face. "But we're going to find out."

Edward was there by our side in under a second and before I knew it so was everyone else. They were all talking too fast for me to understand. I was only able to manage to catch onto a few words that were being said such as Power, Volturi, Aro, Slave, Protect, and a few others. After about five minutes my frustration grew more and more and I couldn't take it anymore. So I stood, took a deep breath then scram for everyone to just shut up. They all stared up at me in shock.

"I can't understand any of you. I want to know what is going on. Just, slow down." I said with a small sigh as I sat back down, pouting a little.

"Sorry." Seth said as he put an arm around my shoulder, pulling me towards him. Daniel was right. Seth and I had gotten a lot closer over the past few months and I now couldn't imagine my life without him. He was a big part of my life now. I leaned against him and rested my head on his shoulder. "Do you want me to sum up what everyone was just saying for you?" He asked, looking me in the eyes.

I gave him a small nod before I curled up to him.

"Ok. Well you obviously have some sort of power and it seems to be pretty strong. I mean, almost the second you touched my broken ribs they felt better, were completely healed. I just don't know how you did it. I mean, Carlisle has done a lot of research on you since you got here and you are far more human than any of us are."

He pulled me closer to him before continuing." The volturi will want you. They will want your power. We will have to keep you safe from them. We are also going to have to work on how to train the power you do have."

"And what power do I have?" I asked, honestly curious.

"You seem to be some sort of healer. But you also seem to take in their pain. That is what we will have to work on. We have to figure out a way for you to touch people who are hurt without taking their pain upon yourself." Carlisle said, now looking me straight in the eye. "I didn't think you would have a power with how much closer you are to being human then Renesmee or the pack. But then again you come from an unusual family. They always seem to surprise me." He finished.

"So how are we going to keep me safe from the volturi? How an we keep me from them?" I asked, looking at Seth.

"Don't worry. We wont let anyone hurt you. I promise." Seth said, meeting my gaze. I looked around to see that Daniel had already left, had gone back home. It hit me like a ton of bricks. His home was with the Volturi. I looked at seth with a frown.

"Can't Aro see everything that whoever he touches has seen?"

"Ya, why?"

"Then it is already too late."

"What do you mean?"

I knew I only had to say one word to get everyone on the same thought as me.

"Daniel."

{-}

{Sorry it's short.}


End file.
